There are inherent difficulties for operators of vehicles such as motorcycles and personal watercraft who wish to listen to music or other such audio signals while riding. One difficulty is amplifying the audio signals sufficiently to allow the operator to listen to the signal at a pleasing level over external noises. This is accomplished in the prior art through the use of such components as power amplifiers and amplified speakers. Another difficulty is finding convenient locations to install all the components necessary to amplify the audio signals. Furthermore another difficulty is limited expandability of the system once the components are installed. In the prior art, power amplifiers, while small, typically offer no more than two channels. Therefore, no more than two speakers can be connected at any time. Due to heat concerns, the amount of amplification is also limited. A more powerful amplifier requires more space to accommodate a larger heat sink to dissipate the heat generated amplifying the audio signal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an amplification system that is small enough to allow an operator to install it on any convenient location on the vehicle. Furthermore, it is desirable that the amplifier system provides a powerful signal so that an operator can hear the audio signal at a comfortable level over external noises. Additionally, it is desirable that the amplifier system offers more than two channels, and is modular in that an operator can easily add on additional speakers if desired. As will be seen, the invention handles this in an elegant manner.
Referring to FIG. 4, a block diagram of the satellite amplifier [400] is shown. The satellite amplifier is comprised of an input connector [402] for connecting to the control cable. The control cable consists of a plurality of wires that provide audio, power, ground, and control signals from the amplifier control module to the satellite amplifiers.
Additionally, the satellite amplifier includes a power amplifier [404], for amplifying the audio signal from the amplifier control module. In one embodiment the power amplifier may be a single channel amplifier. Furthermore, the satellite amplifier includes an audio output connector [406], to transmit the amplified audio signal to a speaker.
Thus, the invention provides generally a system for amplifying audio signals from an audio source for use on a motorcycle or other personal motorized vehicle. One embodiment includes a control module configured to receive audio input signals from a source and a plurality of outputs to send amplified audio output signals to a plurality of satellite amplifiers, a plurality of satellite amplifiers configured to receive an audio signal from a source, and a plurality of control cables configured to connect the components. The system may further be modular. The control module may be comprised of a step up power supply configured to regulate the voltage required to operate the power amplifiers; a plurality of inputs configured to receive power from the vehicle and audio input signals from a plurality of audio signalling devices; a plurality of outputs configured to send output signals to a plurality of satellite amplifiers; a pre-amplifier configured to amplify the audio signals received from the audio signalling sources; a main power amplifier circuit configured to transmit the regulated power amplifier voltage sent to the satellite amplifiers; a power input filter circuit configured to eliminate electronic noise interference to the audio signal; a preamplifier crossover circuit configured to separate the incoming audio signals; a remote on/off circuit configured to allow power to the control module to be switched on or off when the power to the audio input source is turned on or off; and a power on/off pop suppression circuit configured to suppress power spikes in the system when turning the control module on or off. The satellite amplifier may include an input configured to receive audio, power, and control signals from the control module; a power amplifier configured to amplify the audio signal received from the control module; and an output configured to send an amplified audio output signal to an audio speaker.
The control cable may include a plurality of electrical cables configured to transmit audio signals from the control module to the satellite speaker; a plurality of electrical cables configured to transmit the power amplifier power voltage from the control module to the satellite amplifier; a plurality of electrical cables configured to transmit control logic voltage from the control module to the satellite amplifier; and a plurality of electrical cables configured to provide a ground path from the satellite amplifier to the vehicle ground through the control module. The pre-amplification circuits for the satellite amplifier may be located in the control module. The power circuits for the satellite amplifier may be located in the control module. The satellite amplifier may be a single channel amplifier. The satellite amplifier may be a multi-channel amplifier. The control module may include audio amplifiers configured to allow a user to directly connect localized audio speakers to the control module.
Those skilled in the art will know although the invention has been described in terms of embodiments for purposes of illustration, various modifications may be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the invention is not to be limited except as by the following claims.